Insanity
by QueenOfMostFandoms
Summary: Jackson is damaged, from the bullying, from the lack of friends, and from a man who is obsessed with coming after him and there is no one there for him who understands what is going on. He pulls himself away from his only 2 friends and they notice. Deuce notices a change and stays around the boy. Will they get feelings along the way. Story better than summpary.


**WARNING: This chapter contains rape and cutting. If you don't want to read the rape scene, skip the italicized font.**

Jackson Jekyll had never felt so lonely and cold in his life. Two nights ago, he and Holt got into a huge argument through the mirror about Holt's unacceptable behavior when he made out with Lagoona and Cleo during someone's party. Usually, Jackson wouldn't know what happened when he was Holt, so someone had to tell him what happened; but not this time, this time he saw everything.

Last night when Hyde came out, he apparently went to one of the best scientist in the world to get himself removed from Jackson's body.

_Before he blacked out, he and Holt remembered the evil smile showing the man's sharp, black teeth. When he woke up, he felt the emptiness inside him as well as the cold from the metal table he was laying on. He was naked, he noticed before the scientist came from the shadows. The man told him what happened and stared at the normie, his black eyes flitting from his bare chest to his exposed member. Jackson can feel the negative energy from the man as he steps forward from the shadows, his strong, naked, green body reflecting off the dim lights. The man laughs at the humiliated man and hold a camera he pulled from his back._

_"Hello, Jackson Jekyll."_

_Jackson shivers at the man's creepily deep voice, "who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me?"_

_"I'm sure you mean what did your inner person do to you? Either way, you can't ask him because he's not here. He had himself removed from your body with my help. He told me he would give me what I want if I did this favor for him. And I wanted you after seeing your cute little body, of course, he only thinks I need you as an short-term assistant. Thanks to him, I have another plaything. It's been so long, since no one is never around and I'm so busy."_

_He strokes himself, and stares at the body in front of him. His short brown hair with yellow edges fanned out slightly on the metal table. The muscles in his neck are stained for trying to pull at the collar around his neck, keeping the boy from moving his head too much. His rosy nipples were hardened with the cold air hitting his body. His small, yet strong arms along with a pair of strong legs were also tried to the table by a similar collar. Down from his small, well built body, was his stomach, which had a slightly defined six pack which moved furiously as the boy continued to struggle. The scientist couldn't help but stare down the nice size of the boy._

_Grabbing a remote, he presses a button and watches arms protrude from the table and grab the collars around the boy's body and flips him until his chest hits the freezing table and his bottom is up in the air. He can feel the man stare at him and then Jackson can see the scientist with several small cameras in hand and places them around with with one under him, one in front of him, on pointing down on him from a tall table, and another still in his hand._

_"Why are you filming this?"_

_The scientist laughs and strokes the boy's behind, pressing a fingertip to the boy's puckered hole, "you're more worried about these cameras than what I'm about to do to this sexy little body of yours."_

_The finger at his bottom presses in quickly, making Jackson send out a small yelp. The other hand that held the camera was put in his other palm and then reached for one of the boy's rosy nipples, gripping them tightly. He jumped at the feel and his face flushes and feels a strange feeling in pooling in his stomach. He then turns beet red in embarrassment when his body unwillingly responded to the touch. He can feel the man's stare on his growing member and flinches at the laugh that scientist releases. A large, cold hand wraps around his throbbing member and gives a tug and Jackson couldn't help but release a shaky moan, tears slipping down his face in shame, his face somehow getting redder when Jackson felt his body release, a loud moan escaping his open mouth._

_"Oh I can't wait any longer with you making these sounds."_

_The fingers pull out and the scientist pushes his large size harshly into Jackson, laughing evilly at the sound of the Normie's screams and pleads for help._

_"Help me Holt! Frankie! Deuce! Anyone!" Jackson screams in agony._

_"No one will help you, no one will never want help you, you weak bitch!"_

_There was hair pulling until the man's broad chest is against Jackson's back. With a groan, the man releases and pulls away from the Normie, who sobbed onto the metal table, the hole dripping of blood and sticky, warm come. Clothes were thrown at him and Jackson realizes it was his own._

_"You're free. Thanks for making the movie for me!" The metal around his arms, legs, and neck pulls away, setting free the still crying boy, who had trouble putting on his clothes. Once his clothes were on, he ran out of the open door and into the chilly air._

_Before the door closes, the man shouts out one more time, "I'll be sure that you'll be making more movies for me soon!"_

"Ah!" Jackson screams, his eyes wide open in his dark room, rubbing his body away from the hands he is imagining. He sighs in relief as sun rays shine through his flame patterned drapes. The door to his room cracks open and his grandmother's face peeps through.

"Oh, I see you're up," she points out. "I made you breakfast. Hurry up and get dressed before your food gets cold."

Getting dressed and walking down the stairs, he grabs a few pieces of bacon and goes over to his grandmother, giving her a halfhearted kiss on her wrinkled cheek before stepping out of the house.

Riding his bike to school, it didn't take long for Jackson to reach Monster High. Sitting on the staircase was the guys, who were laughing at Holt's joke. Some of the boys eyes drift over to Jackson and back at Holt, their eyes getting wider with each glance. Other continue to talk as if they hadn't noticed him at all, which was somewhat normal. As he walked up those said stairs, he passed Deuce, who waved at him with a small smile. At the sight of that smile, Jackson walks quicker to his locker, feeling like he were seconds from crying.

When class began, not a word came from Jackson's mouth, shocking most of the other students and even the teacher. He could hear them whisper about him and Holt, telling their friends their own thought to the story. Other than that, the day went normal and no one bothered to talk to him.

When he got home, he rushed himself into his bathroom and locked the door, pulling open his bottom drawer and grabbing a silver razor without a single speck of dirt or dust on it.

It's been so long, Jackson things to himself before placing the razor on his skin and slashing it across, leaving a bleeding cut surrounded by litters of old scars.

After a few more lines of cuts, Jackson puts down his razor and wipes his eyes before dipping his hand into the running water, watching the blood leave his wrist and down into the bowl of the white sink.

Leaving his bathroom and into his room, Jackson strips himself of his clothes and crawls into bed, not even bothering to look at his bruised and battered body in the repeat in his mind and Jackson cries. Cries for the man who destroyed him. Cries for the other half leaving him. Cries for none of his friends paying no attention to him. And then he cries for the loneliness he feels until there was nothing to cry for and no tears left to fall.

The next day was followed by the same routine and so was the next day and the day after and went on into the same pattern until it reached almost Christmas time two months later. Of course his friends, Deuce and Frankie were worried because he hadn't talked to them for nearly two months. They met up and decided to get the Normie to talk to them, to see why he was so mad at them.

Deuce, who almost had every class with Jackson, tried to get the silent boy to talk, only to get nothing in response. In the one class Frankie had that Deuce didn't, she tried to same routine as she partnered up with him, but she was unsuccessful as well.

Jackson's last class was Physical Deaducation, the same as Deuce's and as normal, they got dressed and ran laps before they were told what they are going to do today.

"Today is all about trust!" Coach Igor screams after blowing his whistle, some people covering their ears while others groan at the activity about to be explained.

"We will be doing trust falls to the extreme. Find a partner you can trust and I will call you over to test your trust. After all, you need to know who you can trust with your life. Partner up!"

Everyone split off to find their partner and Jackson watched the whole thing as girls whisper to their partners and boys playing with theirs. His sight is blocked when a strong figure stands in front of him. He looks up and his eyes connect to eyes covered in glasses made for the outdoors.

"Want to be my partner?" Deuce asks, stretching out his hand toward the cautious boy.

"Why aren't you with Cleo?"

He shrugged, "she partnered up with Ghoulia." He noticed the disappointed glance at the ground. "And I also wanted to be partners with you. You are my best friend, why wouldn't I partner up with you!" Deuce added, an awkward smile panted in his slightly red face.

"Fine," Jackson agrees, ignoring the hand and walking toward the center of the gym where other pairs stood.

The whistle blows again. "First up, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura."

The pair give each other a nervous smile and follows Coach Igor to the left of the gym where a thick rope was tied to the ceiling of the room. Thew watch as Clawdeen stands behind the small vampire and holds out her arms, shifting slightly when the pink girl falls back, only to have her body in her arms.

"Is that it?!" Heath laughs, Manny Taur and Holt laughing along with him.

They quiet down when Draculaura is seen lifting herself up the rope and doesn't stop until her head touches the dusty ceiling. Giving a cough or two from the filthy ceiling, she look down at her best ghoul friend, giving a thumbs up before letting go of the rope and sending her tiny body plummeting to the ground. So many gasps left Jackson's fellow class mates as the watch the girl fall, a squeal leaving her pink lips. There was a smack and everyone closes their eyes at the horrible sound.

"Woah!" someone says, encouraging others to look back at the rope. Draculaura was in Clawdeen's arms, about seconds away from fainting. The class cheers and even Jackson couldn't help but clap as well.

"Who's next?!"

Many people leave their seats, grabbing their partners and dragging them around. Group after group went until Deuce and Jackson were the last ones to do it. Jackson could feel all eyes on him, some whispering.

"Who do you think is going to fall?"

"Who do you think! I bet Jackson weighs about ten pounds. Besides, I heard that Deuce can lift almost five hundred pounds, a hundred times more than that Normie."

"Why in the world would Deuce partner up with that loser anyways?"

"I don't know, maybe he felt bad."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Jackson stays from the conversation and tenses when Deuce is suddenly standing behind him. Deuce could see Jackson's tense shoulders and tries to tell him that it would be okay.

"Are you ready?" Igor asks, his large eye scanning Jackson and Deuce.

Jackson shakes his head, "I don't think I can."

"It'll be alright. I'm here."

_Where were you when that man broke me?_

Jackson bits his lip, feeling the eyes behind those glasses stare at the pink lips before shaking his head and looking back into his eyes. Jackson sighs and closes his eyes, feeling his body tip backward and fall until his body strong arms wrap around him and pulls him straight back into his feet. The Normie cracks open his eyes and throws his head back to meet Deuce's smirk.

"See it wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Jackson scowls at the cocky smile the snake boy has on and walks over to the rope and begins to climb. It wasn't long until he was up at the top, dust tickling his nose and spiders crawling around the beams of the ceiling. Once again, all eyes were on him and he looks back until he look down at Deuce, who smiled kindly at him before holding out his arms. A few questions ran though his head, but he ignores it as he lets go. There were a fews gasps aside him the gust of wind he could here.

"Hey Deuce!" a similar voice shouts. Before he could hear the voice, Jackson stared at the ceiling and now he watches Deuce turn his head and wave at his girlfriend with a smile that could blind any living thing. There was a gasp from the crowd that no longer payed attention and he could tell immeadiately who it was.

"Deuce, pay attention!" Frankie shouts, her mismatched eyes focusing on Jackson.

It all happened in slow motion, he watches Frankie and her fellow ghoul friends leave their seats and run toward him. Deuce turns around and his jaw drops and suddenly there was a pain all throughout is body and more specifically on his right leg. It was only a few seconds until his vision became blurry and the voices around him started started getting fuzzier and quieter until it was completely black.

_"I'll be sure that you'll be making more movies for me soon!"_

**So how was the first chapter. I hope it was good enough for the first chapter.**


End file.
